teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Biographies (Wolves Version)
Season 1 S1E01: Wolf Tracks S1E02: Tombo Jones and his Group, Outlaw Heroes S1E03: Enter Horvath the Shadow and his Group S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S1E06: Horvath and Balthazar-Veronica'ed Season 2 S2E01: Return of Horvath's Group S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Wolves S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S2E07: Enter the Struthiomimuses S2E08: Invasion of the Punk Monsters S2E09: Balthazar, Veronica, Fidget, and Mushu No More S2E10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S2E11: Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S2E12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S2E13: Welcome to San's Nightmare S2E14: Return of the Morganadrome Season 3 S3E01: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E02: Wolves on Trial S3E03: Attack of the 50 Foot Olette S3E04: The Maltese Swan S3E05: Sky Wolves S3E06: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E07: Cold as Ice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E08: San the Wolf S3E09: Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E10: Klump and Krusha's Lumps S3E11: Wolves at the Earth's Core S3E12: Princess in Distress (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E13: Attack of the Ursaring Herd (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E14: The Ninja Sword of Nowhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E15: 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E16: Here Goes the Sun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E17: The Four Muskewolves S3E18: Wolves, Wolves, Everywhere S3E19: Cowabunga Hooky S3E20: Invasion of the Wolf Snatchers S3E21: Insect Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E22: Love, Wolf Style S3E23: Return of Ozzy and Strut S3E24: Revenge of the Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E25: Mutagen Monster (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E26: Can't Fight the Moonlight (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E27: Pizza by the Slice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E28: Super Klump and Kutlass and Mighty Krusha and Green Kroc S3E29: The Easy Bake-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E30: Paint By Battles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E31: Ratigan, Terror of the Swamp S3E32: Rockruff’s Birthday S3E33: Link and Eddy's Excellent Adventure S3E34: Case of the Missing Girl Wolves and Allies S3E35: Jiji and Teto Lost S3E36: The Adventures of Goddard S3E37: The Creation of E-123 Omega S3E38: Ratigan Meets the Rat King S3E39: The Wolfinator S3E40: It's All in the Tarot Cards (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E41: The Big Quiz-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E42: The Gang's All Here (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E43: The Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E44: Treasure Hunt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E45: Flower and Animal Power (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E46: Balthazar and Veronica Vanish S3E47: Dial A for Atlantis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E48: The Big Rip-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E49: The Big Break-In (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) S3E50: The Big Blow Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes